The Final Banquet
by Obob
Summary: Sequal to Secrets Whispered. The final 'goodbye' banquet for the jyuunishi and friends. Romance is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a sequal to Secrets Whispered! The idea actually belongs to Musa Rox, but i hope you enjoy this story! i do not owh furuba, or any of the characters...**  
"We should celebrate!" Tohru randomly exclaimed in the middle of dinner. Kyo looked up, annoyed. Tohru just sat there, frozen in her'just had an idea' pose.

"Celebrate what?" He growled as he stuffed another bite of food in his mouth. Yuki just shook his head. Tohru looked crestfallen for a moment, but then seemed to remember that he still did not like rainy days.

"Celebrate the release of the curse! Just the jyuunishi and friends who knew! It would be a big goodbye party!" Tohru began rattling off random details, and everyone slowly began to warm to the idea. "So who all should we invite?" She asked a little while later. "I mean, all of you of course, but who else was close that knew?"

"That would be you, Hana, and Uo. That's it." Kyo stated off-handedly. "No one else who knew could be considered a friend." Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji seemed to agree, so Tohru began planning for 17. It would be small, but the close bond of those who had suffered was too strong to be interrupted by any intruders.

"Oh, my beautiful little flower… what would we ever do with out you?" Shigure sighed. "Who else could have such a perfectly romantic idea like you?" The inu was immediately somewhat sorry for his hentai comment. (A/N: he's never actually completely sorry. He just doesn't like being beat up.)

"Shigure nii-san, you really should learn to keep your comments to yourself…" Momiji smirked. "Not everyone appreciates them." Tohru just sat there looking lost. "Don't listen to him Tohru. He's just an immature inu that needs a good beating now and then."

"Ano… but that would hurt!" Tohru worried. "Why do we need to beat him? He's so nice! I wouldn't dream of hurting the man who took me in without making me pay anything!" Tohru blushed bright red after seeing their unbelieving gazes. Kyo and Yuki shook their heads at her naiveté.

"She doesn't get it." Kyo murmured quietly. "Dense as a frog…" Yuki just looked at him in confusion.

"A frog?" He tried to clarify. "What does a frog have to do with this? Last I checked, frogs were not being classified as dense…" Kyo and Yuki began to face off, then gave up and decided to eat their dinner. Momiji took the distraction as an advantage to hug Tohru.

"I can hug you whenever I want now, Tohru!" In a flash, Momiji had returned to the bouncy loli-shota that he'd been before he'd lost his curse. Tohru smiled, and hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you let us take you in, Momiji-kun." She replied. He was finally beginning to heal from the loneliness of when he was alone, and was beginning to return to normal. For the rest of dinner, everyone just talked and laughed, looking forward to the final banquet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!!! sry it took me so long to update, but here it is! enjoy... (i don't own it... you all know that.)**

"Welcome!" Tohru exclaimed exuberantly as she opened the door. "Akito-san! Come in!" Akito nodded uncomfortably, and stepped in. "Everyone is in the kitchen." Tohru played the perfect host, and guided the god through the decorated house.

"Tohru!" Momiji's voice drifted out to them. "The rise is ready!!!" The rabbit poked his head through the door to see if the onigiri had heard him. "Oh, Akito-sama. Konbanwa!" Everyone had been so glad to see that Momiji had regained his perk. It had been so depressing while he'd been down and out.

"Konichiwa, Momiji-chan." Akito returned. "It's not evening yet." Momiji shrugged, and dragged Akito off to the kitchen, while Tohru scrambled to receive the guest who had just rung the doorbell.

"Welcome! Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru greeted. The only three that hadn't arrived yet were Kureno, Hatori, and Ayame. Shigure was lurking somewhere in his study, and everyone else was in the kitchen, preparing the feast. Everyone seemed fidgety. The energy was so high that it seemed to crackle in the air.

Shigure sat in his office, humming. He'd seen a Disney movie once that had a catchy tune. It seemed appropriate for the day… or maybe he was just being his usual hentai self.

"Can you feel the love tonight…" He sang quietly to himself. He had a good feeling about today. He figured that he just might make that move that he'd been longing to make for so long…

The table was piled high with delicious smelling food, and smiling faces surrounded the fresh morsels.

"Let's eat." They all chorused, then split their chopsticks. They all dug in, and savored the wonderful flavor that they had all worked so hard to prepare.

"It's delicious!" Momiji declared, and everyone nodded their approval. Tohru caught Kyo staring at her, and blushed. He smiled, and grabbed her hand under the table. She smiled back, and they both went back to eating.

"Goodbye, curse." Kyo muttered happily. Yuki saw the small exchange, and slipped his hand into Hana's under the table. He wasn't about to be outdone by the neko.

"We came here to say goodbye to the Sohma family curse." Akito began. "All who are here suffered the curse, or suffered with the cursed. Either way, we have all suffered together. Not all of it was bad; we will miss it, but today we celebrate freedom!" Everyone raised their glasses at the toast.

"Shigure glanced around the table, and saw that they sat in pairs. Kyo and Tohru, Yuki and Hana, Hiro and Kisa, Kagura and Momiji, Kureno and Uo, Akito and himself, plus the three leftovers. He smiled to himself, and took note of Kyo and Yuki's hands. This could turn out to be one interesting feast.


End file.
